


【all岳】堕落的巫女02

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女02

不知过了多久，屋内终于完全安静下来，卜凡捂着砰砰乱跳的心脏，移动到了窗边，再次抬起头望向室内。

发丝凌乱的人双手依然被红绳高高的吊在头顶，身子虚靠着墙喘息着。不知为何那男人身材纤细，微微泛红的胸口却较常人更为丰满，两团软肉正随着呼吸轻轻颤动。被大大分开的双腿间布满红痕，缠绕着红色绸带的长腿难耐的动了下，过量的精液便从无法闭合的穴口溢了出来。

“啊～”

一声轻细的呻吟传入了卜凡耳朵，一股热流无可抑制的涌向下身，裤子里胀得难受。那双水润迷离的眼睛却不肯放过他，卜凡细看去，发现他应该是上了妆，眼角各挑了两笔红色，这样一双眼睛正盯着他的方向，透过窗子与他的目光撞在一起。卜凡觉得全身都被欲望侵蚀，被燥热顶得发红的双眼，像是在眼前盖了一层薄纱。他恍惚看到那双红唇正在轻轻的开合。

“进来吧，你不是有愿望要祈求吗？”

“！”

 

晚间的山风吹得散了卜凡的一头热汗，他在小路上不管不顾的奔跑，树枝勾破了他的脸颊都不曾察觉，终于在关上房门的一瞬间滑落到地上。

颤抖的手抹上额头，热热的汗水却是真实存在的。卜凡一直是一个唯物主义者，他今夜的荒唐事让他完全无法相信自己的眼睛！也许是碰到了山间的精祟？不对他确实看到雨田先生也在，还有那个李振洋的照片…他脑子很乱，想着想着不知何时便睡了过去。

清早，卜凡捂着胀痛的头醒来，他走出房间，想着只有外面清新的空气可以救他。随便披了衣服来到前厅，就看到李振洋已经穿戴好出现在那。

李振洋弯着腰，目不转睛的盯着供奉在小桌台上的那尊木头人像。木像呈圆柱形，有幼儿的小臂粗细，几乎没有棱角，五官刻得很模糊，从衣着也完全看也不出男女。卜凡一直纳闷，这种完全无传说依凭的木像竟然让雨田太太深信不疑，能保佑儿子丈夫平安，每日虔诚祭拜，迷信程度很深啊。

迷信！人偶？这些让卜凡突然回忆起了昨晚的事情。他清了清嗓子，犹豫的开口。

“李振洋先生，看来你……喂！你！”

他没想到眼前的人突然伸出手触摸上了木像的身体，纤长的手指从木像的面部一路滑倒背后，在大概腰身的位子反复摩挲，接着灵巧的手指又转移到了木像的下身。卜凡被李振洋的举动惊呆了，那人脸上挂着一副似笑非笑的表情，可手上的动作，有种说不出的感觉，大概可以称之为色情？

“喂，那个，随便触碰神龛不太好吧，如果被雨田太太看到，就太失礼了！”

李振洋看也没看他，淡定的抽回了手指，竟又抵在唇边嗅了嗅。

“啊呀，没想到大作家也这么迷信嘛～”

恍然间再抬头，眼前依旧是那个笑得熟络的摄影师李振洋。刚刚失礼的行为仿佛和他毫无关系，诡异的反差让卜凡觉得心里不太舒服，他转过头，去厨房给自己倒了杯清水。山泉浸润着喉咙让他的脑子也清醒了几分，他才继续开口。

“呃，也不是迷信，只是觉得趁人家不在，随意碰主人珍贵的东西不太好……”

“嗯～但是我很相信哦～这几年我为了采风走过好多地方，每个地方都有各自的风俗，能在几百年间延续下来的，往往都是不无道理。就像你读的传说神话，里面的魑魅魍魉也不都是空穴来风。”

“诶？”

“哎呀，今日二位也起得很早呀！”

随着细碎的脚步声，雨田太太抱着一筐新鲜的蔬菜出现在门口，刚好打断了二人的对话。

“哦对了，今晚大家早点回来，村长汲水先生要来店里做客，晚上我多做点好吃的，记得不要太迟回来哦～哎呀，卜凡先生，你的脸怎么流血了？”

看着一脸焦急的雨田太太，卜凡的手摸上左侧的脸颊，他想起来了，应该是昨夜跑得太急，被树枝勾破了，现在只留下一道细细的血痕。雨田太太很快用创可贴帮自己补好了。卜凡的手触上创口贴粗糙的边缘，昨夜的事情仿佛更真实了些。

早饭将结束时，卜凡突然抬起头，装作不经意的看向李振洋。

“那个，昨天的照片，你进去看过吗？”

“诶？什么照片，我昨天可是拍了很多照片呢。”

“呃，就是小河边的小房子。”

“哦哦，你说树林深处的那家呀。”

“对！你进去看过吗？里面是什么样的……”

“哦？里面，里面却实有点东西，有……你想不到的东西。”

卜凡紧张的盯着李振洋，他说话时眼睛总是闪着光亮，能轻松的引人入胜。有时他不禁感叹，李振洋可能比自己适合当作家吧。李振洋说话间，却突然噤了声儿，修长的身体向卜凡的方向探过来，引得卜凡凑过去侧耳倾听。

“据我所知啊，那个房子了里……”

“……嗯。”

“当然住着人啊！卜凡你想什么呢，那个是私人住宅，我又不熟又是异乡人，再怎么随便也不会去敲人家的门吧。”

“你！喂，刚刚，是耍了我吗……”

卜凡咬着牙看向李振洋，他身量高大，应该是超过李振洋的，瞪着眼睛握起拳头的样子也很是唬人。李振洋不在意的笑了站起身，拍了拍卜凡的肩膀。对着在楼上忙活的雨田太太喊道。

“我要出门咯，雨田太太，今天我刚好要去学校附近，如果我看到李英超就把消息告诉他。这小子一提起吃饭准回来的比谁都早。”

看着李振洋背着相机离开的背影，卜凡的眉头缓缓的皱了起来，他总觉得李振洋那暧昧的态度，事情好像没那么简单。

当午的阳光十分耀眼，走在林间，光束穿过密实的树叶被打碎成了星星点点的光斑，好像地上细碎的砂石间散布着碎金。卜凡顺着记忆中的小路摸索着前进，夜间的山路很黑，容易让人对距离产生错觉。卜凡眯起眼睛，跟着身体的记忆走，果然，在超过记忆中一小段路的地方，见到了那处房子。

他握了握拳，望着大亮的天光，像是给了他更多的勇气，加快了脚步，很快就到了小院子前。正犹豫着要不要敲门时，一个身材清瘦穿着素色和服的人刚巧从屋子里走出来。男人抬头的一瞬间，卜凡便对上了张清秀的脸，那是和记忆中有些相似的脸，只是没有上妆，看起来分外柔和。男人也愣了几秒，随后温柔的笑着开了口。

“初次见面，小哥你是外乡人吧，嗯～进来坐吧。”

“……哦，好。”

卜凡不知怎么的，第一次见面就鬼使神差的进了人家的院子，还坐在了小院的木桌旁，手边的热茶正冒着清新的香气。

那个男人，不，他刚刚说自己叫岳明辉，人很朴实热络，意外的懂得的事情也很多，和他聊天即使只是家常，却让卜凡觉得格外舒服，好像是久未蒙面的老友。好久没有畅快的聊天了，卜凡偷偷瞄着那张温柔的笑脸，近期的抑郁的阴云好像轻松了些。

现在岳明辉正蹲在小灶台边拾掇案台上的食物。低顺的眉眼，认真的表情，完全无法让人联想到昨晚那个赤裸的身体泛着嫣红，浑身透着魅惑的“巫女”！卜凡甩甩头，难道昨晚真的是自己发了梦？哈哈，也对，通过日巫女祈福……怎么会有这么荒唐的事情呢！

可能是蹲了太久，岳明辉起身时，突然身子一歪，脚下一个踉跄差点摔倒。幸好卜凡眼疾手快，上来扶了一把，手刚刚好搭在他的腰上。轻薄的料子手感很好，他的手不自觉的向下移了一点。滑顺的手感几乎可以一摸到底，中间毫无阻碍，卜凡的手顿了顿，又疑惑的向前摸去。

喂！这个岳明辉，和服下面不会什么都没穿吧！

“唔…抱歉，是我不小心。”

说着岳明辉挣脱了他的怀抱，刚站稳，手腕却被人狠狠的钳住。

卜凡眼底变成了浑浊的黑色，因为他刚刚看到，和服袖口下面的手腕，有几道浅浅的红色勒痕，就像是绳线一类东西留下的……


End file.
